


I Want You

by Lunlun



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, possibly one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlun/pseuds/Lunlun
Summary: It’s difficult, Odo realizes, seeing Quark laugh with other people, tell them stories and make them laugh, giving other people his undivided attention. Even though it’s his job, he’s the barman, he’s a people person as per his words. And it’s true. Where Quark is there’s a crowd. Doesn’t matter what kind of background they have. Where Quark is, there’s a crowd.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punktchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punktchen/gifts).



> Hi everyone!  
>  This is a present for my dear friend Punktchen!!  
>  I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had fun writing it! Writing rlly be like a drug

It’s difficult, Odo realizes, seeing Quark laugh with other people, tell them stories and make them laugh, giving other people his undivided attention. Even though it’s his job, he’s the barman, he’s a people person as per his words. And it’s true. Where Quark is there’s a crowd. Doesn’t matter what kind of background they have. Where Quark is, there’s a crowd.

He’s so… himself all the time whilst also deceiving people. He lays bare a part of himself for someone to take and decipher even though it’s never the same part, never the same side for each different person.

He’s a different person to everyone. To Sisko, to Kira, to Jadzia to his patrons, to his business associates. And to Odo. But Odo, contrary to those many names and many nameless people watches Quark. He knows him better than anybody else does. 

At first it was curiosity, and contempt that kept Odo on his toes as he watched and analysed. But at some point, it had turned to something more, something friendly which he recognized was the same as the feelings he holds close to his core, his feelings for Kira. 

But at the same time they are different. They're more possessive, more demanding. It's like his very core is burning every time Quark smiles with someone, every time he playfully flirts with them.

He knows he has no right to feel this way, to have the need to keep Quark to himself. Yet there it is. Deep down, angry and pained.

* * *

It's been a while, since he's seen that skip in Quark's step. It sometimes meant that a deal went especially well, but more often it just meant that he's had a sexual encounter. Despite Quark seeing himself as the epitome of a good liar, he has the many signs of his private life written all over his body and face.

Then again, he probably wouldn't hide a good night if someone asked him to. There's a grin on his face with that certain lightness to his step. 

Who had it been that Odo last saw talking to Quark? 

He nearly wants to turn and look into the security cameras, use them for his private endeavours instead of just for work.

But in the end, that battle he ends up having with himself - each time this happens -, is lost to his strong sense of duty. To keep things with a certain order. 

How could he expect people to act on the order of things if he himself didn't?

As it seems though, fate liked him that day. Grilka meets Quark at the bar, her teeth sharp and beautiful, just as her hair. 

She was everything that Odo wasn't. 

Demanding, decided, beautiful and just herself. No strings attached, no hidden feelings.

She was nothing like Odo. 

She wore her words on her sleeves, her love in her eyes. 

She was nothing like Odo.

And Odo was nothing like her.

* * *

It was unusual for Quark to keep to a relationship for so long.

But Grilka seemed to be different. He had learned Klingon for her, Odo had heard it, heard him practice the pronunciation, even write poems in the language. It was disgusting.

"You've been brooding more lately."

Odo startles out of his thoughts, looks at Kira. "I have?"

"Yes, you invited me for a drink in Quarks, to chat. Yet all you do is think." She huffs amused but then her face turns more serious. "Everything alright?"

Odo looks in Quark's direction, his lovey dovey eyes as Gilka grins at him with all her pointy teeth on display. "Couldn't be better." He answers as he turns back to look at Kira. "How was your day?"

She eyes him for a moment but then clears her throat. "Good. There's a lot going on in ops at the moment…"

Odo listens to her talk as his mind wanders back to Quark's fumbling attempts at Klingon. How sweet the effort sounded, which has his core tighten even more. In want, in pain.

* * *

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Quark slurs.

It’s not to Odo, no. Quark would never confide something like that with Odo.

He was talking with Hanok, one of his business associates. The one from the Gamma Quadrant. 

Odo’s hidden away as the glass highest up in Quark’s shelves. He listens to them talk, tries to find out if this Hanok person was another crook Quark did business with. He listens just to see if they would give him more intel on some of the smuggling going on through the wormhole. 

“Now, now.” Hanok says, with a deep rumbling voice. “There’re many fish in the sea, Quark.”

When did Quark come to be so close with this Karema? When had they surpassed the business partner level?

“She was a gem though, you don’t find those easily.” Quark says into his drink. It sounds like he’s had one too many. “How can I forget her touch, Hanok?”

“I can think of something.” 

Odo freezes, his thoughts do. As Hanok’s voice dips lower, husky. There’s a pregnant before before Odo hears chairs scrape. Not even moments later the bar is empty. 

Odo is left behind with a hollow feeling so deep, he doubts he could fill it with anything else. 

* * *

Quark has a skip in his step. But this time there’s no one waiting in the bar for him. Nobody grinning. Hanok’s left overnight as it seems. Maybe he’d been some sort of rebound as people called it, but Odo doubts it. Quark didn’t have rebounds. He only had casual encounters and people leaving him alone, lonely. 

Sometimes Odo wonders how Quark held up with that, how he could endure it.

But in the end, there was only the same skip to his step as he made his way to work.

The only one affected, as it seems, was Odo.

With his insides stirring and sloshing and roaring in anger.

With a deep rooted want to keep Quark from even considering these casual encounters, sometimes even more sinister, so sinister indeed Odo ends up fearing his own thoughts.

* * *

_I want you._

Odo thinks as he sees Quark flirt with some bulky patron, in his eyes, Odo can see it clearly, there’s deep want and urge. Like he’s sure this will end in another encounter. He’s beckoning the patron, drawing him in, flirting with him, promising him with only his eyes and the movement of his shoulders and hands.

_I want you._

Odo finds himself moving from where he was standing, approaching Quark with a frown set in so deep, maybe it’d stay that way forever.

“Quark.” Odo says, firmly.

Quark startles for just a moment, as if he’d been lost in the dark eyes of that patron, even though Odo doubts he even saw what color or shape they were. “What do you want?” He asks, there’s an annoyed tone to his voice.

“You’re coming with me.”

Quark draws his brows together. “Excuse me?” He doesn’t move, just stays where he is, leaned close to the patron, his shoulders drawn forward as if to make himself seem smaller, more vulnerable, submissive.

“You heard me.”

“You can’t just-“

Odo grips his arm. “Move.”

An angry huff from Quark before he turns to the patron. “Sorry, let’s continue this tomorrow.” There’s a wink of his eye that has the patron smile so pleased that it makes Odo feel sick. 

Quark turns back to Odo. “I don’t have all day.”

Odo ends up dragging him away, for a pointless interrogation, about a matter he already kows Quark had nothing to do with.

But something deep within Odo just feel relieved that just one day, just another day he could know that nobody was warming Quark’s bed.

It was unfair, criminal even, yet there Odo was. In that never ending limbo of want and anger. Of love and hate.

_Be mine, Quark._

Odo feels like whispering; hold Quark firmly and not allow him to return.

But he doesn’t.

He interrogates him, lets him go and knows tomorrow that patron would still end up in his bed.

Odo hates it.

But he was a coward, even the possibility of Quark denying him if he confessed has his very core twist more than enduring all these painful moments again and again.

So Odo whispers in his mind, every time when he sees Quark all the words he wants to whisper into Quark’s ears.

_I want you. Be mine._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be cool!  
>  Comments add to my life.  
>  Help me become and immortal!


End file.
